Camping
by Name no Danna
Summary: Nearly all of the kids of South Park are sent on a Summer Camp far away, much to their dismay. Non of them however expected that being stuck with each other twenty-four seven would lead to some unexpected events. Style and Creek Rated M for Eric's mouth
1. Chapter 1

_**Well I had this major argument with myself over what I should write, this or finish of my other fanfic what I told myself to finish a few days ago, but this won over a few debates. Not really a pairing I've written about that much, but one I love so much X3**_

_**Please keep in mind I hope I don't intend to make fun in any religions or in gay people, I'm just trying to capture a certain person's personality. I apologize if some people do not like that topic.**_

_**I don't own South Park**_

* * *

It was concluded the parents of South Park were concluded crazy when they suggested sending their children to a summer camp, which lasted two whole months. It was pretty far away, somewhere no one had even heard of before, but the parents were pretty much adamant to send their children there, even though each child objected bitterly and refused to speak to their parents the week before they were sent of, well that made no difference for some families, who 'loved' each other so 'dearly'.

The night before the camp, many children, or could I say teenagers, tried to even escape South Park, but no, they were all found and forced to go on that damn summer camp. The bus pulled up at the bus stop early morning, 6am early. The teens of South Park were pretty much exhausted so didn't really put up much fight to get in the bus and sit down, at least all their friends would be going. That was really the one upside to this whole trip, they wouldn't be on their own and everyone would know each other, and some particular bonds in South Park were pretty strong.

As for instance, the most probably well known friendship was between Stan and Kyle, who had been friends since kindergarten. It was even known that they had holed themselves in Kyle's childhood tree house and slept their for the night, locking the door and bordering up the windows with wood planks and nails. If it wasn't for Kyle's younger brother, who was luckily not going on the trip, Ike, then both of them might of escaped the trip, but nope, they were found by Ike's loud crying about wanting to be in the tree house and the two had to surrender out of the tree house. Both of them minded terribly about going on the trip, though they couldn't say it could be that bad, after all Kyle could maybe get some peace from his annoying little brother Ike and Stan from his older sister Shelly, who seemed to have a burning passion on annoying her little brother until he lost it. Did I mention she was nearly an adult?

The two were currently sitting on the yellow bus which was going to drive them to their doom, sitting near the back as they had managed to grab the best seats there, along with Eric and Kenny. Kenny sat next to Eric, a grin on his face as he saw the bigger teen grumble. Kenny had long gone ditched his orange hooded jacket for a non hooded jacket so everyone could see his face, and his messy blonde locks. It seemed Kenny's personality could be fully seen to, as he was more lively, daring and didn't get injured as much as he did before. Eric was still the same, though he managed to loose a few pounds much to literally everyone's, apart from his mother's, surprise. He still hated stupid little things and still kept annoying Kyle over his religion, though didn't do it as much as he was a child.

Not like that bothered Kyle anymore, he just ignore the teen and went on either reading a book, for studying, or carried on talking to Stan. The two still looked the same, well apart from Kyle. He didn't keep his sticking up hair anymore and managed to tame his fiery locks so that his hair was more flat, though the occasionally one or two stuck up though it wasn't that noticeable as he still kept on wearing his green hat. Stan kept his hat still, literally every child that wore a hat as a child kept their hat, as if the hat was actually apart of them, though some had to buy some new hats as the ones they wore as children got smaller.

The four were sitting in the back in silence, apart from Eric who was still grumbling over about the fact his own mother betrayed him and sent him to this death camp, when they heard a very loud 'Jesus Christ' come from the front of the bus. The phrase came from no other than Tweek, who was also going on the trip. The blonde teen was still the same as when he was as a child, still as paranoid as ever over the very little things and kept his coffee addiction. The only difference about him was the fact he was now able to button up his own shirt without skipping a few buttons so at least he finally looked more presentable. No one bothered to watch as he walked down jumpily down the aisle of the bus and down on a seat which was besides a window, he was obviously waiting for one of his friends.

It would of most likely be Craig, but there had been a rumor that he was one of the lucky kids who managed to escape the trip. It was the same thing that could of gotten him out of it, his parents had told him and he flipped them both of, using both hands to show that he didn't want to go on the damn trip, and stormed of and no one heard from him since, not even his parents. Not like they shown any signs of caring, they didn't even looked like they noticed the fact one of their children was missing. It was expected behavior from Craig non-of-the-less. He'd flip someone of and stalk of on his own and be missing for a few days, though the longest he had been missing was for a month, and the police had to be called in, but he'd always return. Craig remained the same, he kept his blue hat and same style outfit, the only difference was that a few of his midnight black strands of hair escaped from his hat and hid a few areas of his forehead, though he couldn't be bothered to fix that.

If it wasn't Craig who was going to sit down next to Tweek, it could either be Clyde or Token. Both had really remained the same, so there wasn't that much to say about them. Clyde kept his laid-back yet nice personality, whilst Token was still smart and friendly, though sometimes they are seen picking on Tweek over his 'strangeness'. Perhaps it was the fact that they were tired of their friend being so different even over the many years.

The two walked on the bus now, at the same time so there was no chance of either of them sitting down besides Tweek now, who didn't really seem to mind terribly, and just kept on looking out of the window, though there wasn't really anything exciting for him to look at. Teenagers grumpily getting onto the bus and then parents chucking their bags into the bus and then cheering. Where they just plotting all this so they could all have some adult time, most likely.

Then there he was, Craig Tucker in person, just a single bag that was an equivalent size to a backpack, though also nearly the same size as a duffel bag. He chucked that into the bus bottom, not caring about the parent's shouts about him nearly breaking another's suitcase. He simply flipped them of, and walked onto the bus, placing himself down next to Tweek, who looked thankful that his friend decided to go to the camp after all. Tweek hadn't seen the black haired teen in a week, so he was pretty excited to see him. He was pretty surprised when his friend literally fell asleep the moment he took his place next to him, though Tweek didn't really mind that much.

There was one thing he was craving right now, and that was coffee. The last time he actually had the coffee was a hour ago, yet it already seemed like a lifetime ago. He always drunk it when he was scared, which was all the time, and at this current moment. He could already feel his eye twitching and panic building up, even though there was nothing to worry about, well maybe there was something to panic abuot since he was being forced to go to a damn summer camp, though nothing right now. He was ready to run out and head to the nearest coffee shop, which would be his parent's, when he felt a flask being thrust into his hands.

The blonde looked over at Craig, who had his eyes closed now, but Tweek noticed his pocket, which actually had a fairly noticeable lump in it, now flat again. Craig must of had a flask in there. But now the flask was in the blonde's hands, the jumper was now flat, and showed of the black haired teenagers fairly thin frame, which nearly matched Tweek's thinness, which of course wasn't healthy. Tweek's excuse was that he lived of coffee, but Craig, he had no excuse.

It didn't matter thinking about that now though, the bus was suddenly brought to life and started to zoom down the road. It was a surprise the bus driver was a qualified one, she drove like a madman and acted like one to, it was a wonder why she hadn't crashed into a tree or something yet. That was when the closest thing to 'fun' started.

"So what you planning on doing when you get to the camp?" Kyle asked, his question open to everyone. "I heard that there's a library there, so I thought I could catch up on studying."

Kenny rolled his eyes. "Your parents just told you that idiot, this is like a sports camp if you haven't realized. We're doing sports and activities like caving and canoeing." The orange clad boy said with a smirk when he saw Kyle's shocked face, his parents must of lied to him real bad for the redhead to have an expression like that. "I still hate going there though, I mean I heard that it's going to be rubbish."

"I dunno." Stan said thoughtfully. "I like sports so it does sound fun. My parents just said that it was going to be a 'fun' place, and whenever my parents say something is going to be fun, then you quickly think that the place is going to be a dump and boring."

"Dude are you out of your mind?" Eric butted in. "You have to do SPORTS! I mean, sports! It's the holidays dammit, the only time in the year where you get to chill with your friends all day and actually get to do something that isn't school related. Yeah Kyle, NOTHING SCHOOL RELATED! But no, some dumbass had to give my mum the idea that summer camp is going to be good fun? God, she'll be sorry when she finds out that I died from CHILD CRUELTY!" The 'big boned' teen said, huffing as he crossed his arms and glared at the back of the seat in front of him.

The other three chuckled slightly, though Kyle did shoot a glare at Eric fist before laughing. "Well I guess your just going to have to get fit then!" Kenny pointed out.

"You don't say that to Clyde though!" Eric shouted loudly enough for the brunette to hear. Clyde turned around on his seat, along with Token.

"What do you mean?" Clyde said, sounding slightly annoyed at what the other brunette said. "I'm not fat!"

Eric smirked, perhaps he'd have a little fun on this summer trip. "You are so! Have you taken a look in the mirror lately." Clyde pouted, he knew that he could loose just a few pounds, but he wasn't recognizably fat, though he still kept his puppy fat from his childhood, he was just yet to loose it!

Token frowned. "Shut up fatass, Clyde's fine, it's your weight that you should be worrying about!"

"Oi, I'm not fat, just big boned!" Eric said, defending himself.

"Sure..." Token said, rolling his eyes before looking over at Stan and Kyle. "Hey, you both know what this camp is about?"

"Sports." Stan said enthusiastically enough, looking like he was going to actually enjoy the trip.

Token nodded, seeming satisfied. "Cool, I wasn't really told what this trip was going to be like. Seems like it's going to be somewhat fun I guess."

"I don't think everyone is going to enjoy it though." Kyle pointed out, gesturing Eric, who seemed to be completely oblivious over the fact that the redhead was gesturing him as his example. "Though I can't say I'm looking forwards for it to, I thought it wasn't going to be so sporty."

Clyde rolled his eyes. "That's what most summer camps are like. Though it's not all about sport." He said grinning.

Both Kyle and Stan raised their eyebrows almost simultaneously. "What do you mean dude?"

"Perhaps you'll fall in love~" Clyde teased. "There are plenty of girls going to the camp to."

Stan rolled his eyes, he was not going to date another girl. He'd tried that once with a girl called Wendy, but she ended up breaking up with him, and good riddance. She was annoying. "No thanks dude, I'm not going to this camp for love. I think I'll just stick to the sports side of it thanks."

"So are you suggesting your a fag then?" Eric suddenly pushed into the conversation.

"What gave you that idea?!" Stan snapped back at him, sending daggers at the brunette.

Eric gave a professional type of smile. "Well Stan, you objected in wanting to find a girlfriend, which is the first sign to say, your a fag. And I can guess it's with a certain Jew..."

"Shut up!" Kyle shouted loudly. "Do not make fun of Stan, and do not make fun of my religion!"

"Ooo, hear that Stan, your lover boy is sticking up for you!" Eric teased.

"I don't like Stan like that!" Kyle retorted.

"You'd both suit each other." Clyde suddenly pointed out, making both the black haired teen and the redhead glare at him. "Don't worry, I'm fine with gays though."

"WE'RE NOT GAY!" Both of them yelled at the same time. "Name one person on this bus who is gay Clyde!"

The brunette tapped his chin, having a look around the small area looking for someone who was, or could be easily identified as gay. He then looked over at his two friends, who sat on the two seats besides his. Craig was asleep, his head resting unconsciously on Tweeks' shoulder. Sure, Clyde knew that people always did that when they were asleep, but he was trying to make a point after all. He also knew Tweek and Craig were best friends, so it wasn't uncommon to see the two do this. "Craig is."

All the bus literally fell silent on this comment. "He is?" Stan said, breaking the silence.

Token frowned at Clyde, elbowing him slightly. Clyde should know not to say comments like that, and why? First of, it wasn't true. Then if Craig actually heard that then it would be most likely Clyde would be heading home in an ambulance. "Of course he's not." The black haired teen said. "Clyde's just making it up. No one on this bus is a fag... apart from Eric."

"HEY!"

"Now thinking of it..." Kyle said devilishly. "He could be actually..."

"SHUT UP YOU GOD DAMN JEW!"

"Don't talk to Kyle like that!" Stan shouted back.

So the rest of the bus drive ended up in an argument, even the bus driver joined in. The only two that actually didn't take part in the mini battle was Craig, who was still asleep and Tweek, who was still drinking his coffee.

* * *

_**Well here it is! I thought there wasn't enough Tweek fanfics out there, so I decided to write one X3**_

_**Thanks for reading and I hope y'all decide to review. **_


	2. Chapter 2

It was around 11pm and they still hadn't gotten half way there yet. The bus driver was still driving, yet she still wasn't tired. Most of the teenagers had fallen asleep, though some of them were wide awake. Kyle was practically sleeping on Stan, who was also asleep. Eric had swapped seats with Kenny and was leaning on the window sleeping, though the blonde was still wide away. Tweek had thankfully gone to sleep, even though he had drunk three flasks of coffee, which various different people gave him to shut him up. Craig was sitting with his arms crossed, leaning down far on his seat as he looked at the seat in front of him. All he could hear was Clyde and Token chatting, and desperately wanted to shut them up.

Though he didn't, and instead, continued to glare at the seat in front of him. He had woken up at early evening, at 6pm when he heard Tweek started to scream about random rubbish he didn't even know about. Apparently Eric had taken his taunting to a new level and started to make the paranoid boy more paranoid than he was before, the blonde was screaming about 'murderous camp workers who liked to kill children when they were sleeping'. Eric should of known better to say that, and if it wasn't more Stan, Kyle, Clyde and Token, yes four people, holding him back then it would of been obvious Eric would of went to hospital.

Craig couldn't help but just be overprotective over the coffee addict. The way he saw it was that everyone, literally everyone made fun of Tweek when he was either sleeping, or not around him and he was the only person who stood up for him, which was pretty much true. Anyone who dared make a comment in front of Craig about Tweek, they'd wish they never said anything. It really didn't help that the black haired boy could pack a punch, despite his thin frame. His fists were like iron really.

He sat on the seat, ready to go back to sleep again. Truth was, he hadn't slept in the last week really for a long period of time, the longest time he slept for was a hour. When his parents told him he was going to summer camp, he obviously flipped them of and went of. The reason why he was mad remained unknown, it probably was from the fact he was tired and just wanted to sleep. He stalked of because he was thinking about all the stress he would be put under, for many reasons. One would be sticking up for his blonde friend, which he would always do as he was loyal towards Tweek, then it was the fact he was going to be with his friends and some people he though plain annoying for 2 months, 2 whole months. He just wanted to kill himself at the thought. Sure he could handle a day with them, but even a week was pushing the limit. So two months... This trip was going to be a disaster.

"Hey Craig!" Clyde sudden said, gaining the blue hatted teen's attention. "We wanna know, do you know if we can choose camp rooms or are we placed in them randomly.

Craig rolled his eyes. "How should I know? How about you ask Kenny. He seems to know everything."

"No need for the attitude." Clyde pouted, before turning in his seat. "Hey Kenny, you know if we choose where we sleep?"

"No, we're placed into random cabins." Kenny called back.

"Thanks!" Clyde called loudly, earning a few shushes from various people.

Because of their loud conversation, a few people woke up, like Wendy and Bebe, which wasn't a good thing. They were the biggest gossips around, the only good thing that you could get from the two if you wanted information about someone, something really embarrassing. "Dude, can you both keep it down!" Bebe complained.

"Whatever." Clyde said, sitting back in his seat.

Kenny smirked. "Are you scared of girls Clyde?" He called.

"Hell no!" The brunette yelled. "Apart from them two, them two are scary when they want to be..."

"Ah, that's something new about Clyde we know!" Wendy announced.

This was going to be a long drive...

* * *

When they arrived it was early morning. Everyone was awake once they arrived at the camp, and it was a surprise when they arrived, it wasn't like what they thought it was going to be like. There was a water fountain in the middle of the court, with clear fresh looking water in it. Behind it was a huge log cabin that looked like it was a meeting point. A flag was besides it, a flag which was green with a darker green leaf printed on it. Around the area was scattered a lot of different cabins for the people who were going to stay here. Behind there were a lot of trees and a few visible areas where activities were being set up, like canoeing and hiking.

The bus stopped besides the pavement and all the students got out of the bus, looking for their suitcases which had been taken out of the bus by some of the instructors. Craig found his easily, and waited at the entrance of the camp, which seemed to be called 'Camp Leaf'. Soon Tweek was besides him, with his two bags, one of them most likely full of coffee beans and flasks, no doubt there would be a kettle around here. "Hello boys!" A cheery voice said. The two turned around and saw what seemed to be the leader of the camp. "I'm leader Joe, and I'll be looking after you during your time here at Camp Leaf!"

Tweek nearly had a heart attack from the sudden welcome, but Craig merely crossed his arms and gave Joe a nod. "I'm Craig, and this is Tweek."

"They're nice names!" Joe said enthusiastically. Craig instantly knew he was going to hate this guy. "You both can go and sit in the play room while you wait for your friends." Joe said, gesturing the big log cabin. Craig and Tweek did just that, both traipsing towards it and then taking a seat on a wooden bench inside.

"This place looks like a dump." Craig commented after a good look around. It was half true, the only reason it could be labeled a dump was because it was still a little messy from the last group that came here. It wasn't that bad really, the walls looked clean enough and the green carpet had recently been hoovered. It also smelled fresh instead of smelling to earthy. There was a few tables for craft, boxes full of various different stuff and even a few footballs lying around. Canoes were stacked neatly at the end of the room along with the bow and arrows.

People started to fill the room. Token and Clyde sat down besides Craig and Tweek, and in front of them sat Stan, Kyle, Eric and Kenny. "Okay everyone, quieten down!" Joe shouted loudly. "We're just going to announce the rooms so your going to have a be really quiet okay!"

That seemed to be the trick as everyone quietened down quickly, looking over at the instructor silently.

"Cabin 1: Kyle, Tweek, Stan and Clyde."

"Cabin 2: Eric, Craig, Kenny and Token..."

The black haired teen sighed, he wasn't going to be with Tweek. He just prayed everyone in the room would be alright with him. He thought about it, Kyle wasn't that bad, and Stan was the same, apart from the occasional remarks once in a while. Perhaps Clyde had to choose his words wisely though. He then thought about his room mates. Token was alright but the other two, well he'd just have to manage. He thought Kenny was an idiot, same with Eric, since them two seemed to like to tease his blonde friend.

"Okay, you can all go to your rooms!"

People poured out of the room, going to their cabins whilst chattering to their friends. Token had gone of and walked with Clyde despite the different cabins and Tweek had long gone went to his cabin by the time Craig even decided to get up to go to his. He wasn't going to have fun here, he was adamant about that. "Hey, are you alright kid?" He turned around to see a different instructor, with black and purple short hair tied back in a high scruffy ponytail and dark eyes. She looked at him enthusiastically.

"Yeah, just fine." He commented.

"Well if you need anything, just call alright?"

"Whatever." He walked out of the room and made his way over to Cabin 2. He could hear lots of noise coming from inside when he had just gotten to the door. He was almost certain he wasn't going to get any sleep for the next two months. Craig pushed open the door and had a look around. Kenny was lying on the top of one of the bunks, chatting to Eric who was underneath the top bunk. Token was in the conversation to, though he was sitting on the opposite top bunk. Craig trudged over to the bottom bunk and sat down heavily on it.

Decent mattress at least. The pillows seemed to be fluffy to, and had fresh white pillow cases on. The duvet was blue in various different shades. "Hey Craig, you finally decided to join us!" Kenny called.

"Whatever." The black haired teenager said, lying down and closing his eyes.

"Your already going to sleep?" Eric asked. "Dude, you slept on most of the bus trip!"

Craig simply flipped everyone of, turning on his side so he was facing the wall. "Jeez, no need for that." Kenny said sarcastically.

"Do you want me to wake you when we have to leave?" Token asked, being the only reasonable person in the room.

"Yeah..." Craig said sleepily, soon falling back to sleep, despite the noise.

* * *

Tweek twitched nervously as he sat on the bottom bunk of his bed. Of course, he was to scared to sleep on the top bunk in fear of falling of it... and falling into a black hole that could magically appear on the bottom of the floor. He still wasn't sure even when Kyle told him the possibility of that happening was next to nothing. Tweek was glad that he was in a room full of reasonable people, though he wished perhaps Clyde could be swapped with Craig.

He was pretty sure Clyde thought the same thing as he lay on his top bunk, a bored expression and atmosphere circling the brunette."If you want to swap with Craig." Kyle said, practically reading the brunette's mind. "You could just ask."

"I dunno". Clyde said, looking at the ceiling.

Kyle rolled his eyes, he was simply just trying to be reasonable, but apparently some people weren't appreciating his kindness. "Hey Kyle." Stan said. "Do you know what we're supposed to do now? It's around lunch time, so I don't really see us starting any new activities."

"I suppose not." The redhead said thoughtfully. "Perhaps we should just wait until someone comes and tells us what to do."

"Sounds like a plan."

The blonde sat on the bunk, sipping yet another flask full of coffee, perhaps the hundred he brought wasn't going to be enough, hopefully it will be though. He wished Clyde and Craig could swap, he preferred the black haired teen to the brunette any day, though from the way Clyde was acting, that would probably be the last thing that would happen. He silently wondered why, didn't Clyde prefer to hang out with Token anyway? Tweek could never work out the answer, he was worrying about other stuff anyway.

Soon there was a knocking on the door, and Joe shouting about something along the lines of 'lunch is ready' and 'your cabin will be sitting on table 1 etc...' Tweek felt disappointed, he wasn't going to be able to sit next to Craig. Never the less, he got up and left along with the other three, heading to the cafeteria which was easy to find as there was a big sign saying 'cafeteria, this way'.

It was spacious, with lots of different benches, a food station where you could choose your different meals. Tweek, Kyle, Stan and Clyde headed over to the food station, grabbing a tray each and getting the food that they desired. Of course Tweek got the coffee flavored food, and a cup of coffee from the hot drink station, thank God they had one. He headed over to table 1 and took a seat on the double seated bench. Clyde, of course, sat down next to him and Stan and Kyle on the other side.

The blonde then noticed that they were sitting next to table 2, with Clyde sitting directly next to it, and he was chatting with Token. Craig sat next to the black haired teen, picking at a salad, which was mostly lettuce if you ignored the tomatoes.

"Alright children!" Joe announced loudly once everyone was sitting down. "There will be no activities until Monday, which is in three days times. During those three days you can do whatever you want, as long as it's in the campsite and is reasonable. No children are aloud to leave the campsite without permission. The play room and the cafeteria will be open until midnight, after that if you have any problems head to an instructors room. We all hope you enjoy your stay at Camp Leaf!"

* * *

_**Meh, that's all I could think of, but the story will get better after thing, pinkie promise? Okay, how about a promise down the creek with a lot of style? Heh heh.**_

_**Thank you all for reading and please review X3**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Jesus Christ, thank you all so much X3 I never thought this story would be were it's at right now (expected like 10 views the most) :p_**

**_Thanks to all who reviewed (You know who you are X3, I'm just lazy to find the list) Today's been a crappy day and yeah... just thank you all_**

**_Please r&r ;D_**

**_I don't own South Park_**

* * *

At around midnight, Craig was practically hitting his head against the wall. Why did he have to be stuck with all these people?! Even Token was being stupid by joining in with Kenny and Eric in their little game. They had actually managed to sneak a bottle of red wine, and were taking turns to take a swig of the bottle in a circle on the floor. Of course, the raven haired teen objected in playing this game, and sat on his bed, surprisingly not trying to get to sleep.

"Oh dude, we're almost out!" Eric slurred, obviously already having way to much. Craig rolled his eyes.

"You assholes have been at it for a hour, obviously your going to run out of wine sooner or later." He muttered, flicking over onto the next page of his magazine harshly, almost tearing the glossy page. He had found the magazine on the table in the playroom, which he explored thoroughly. He just hoped the instructors didn't need the magazine... or the baseball bat he borrowed. He just thought he may need it, that's all...

"Don't worry!" Kenny announced, reaching into his bag and grabbing another bottle. "I brought quiet a few bottles to last us through the holidays."

The three cheers, carrying on with their game. "Oh just kill me now." The blue clad teen said, throwing the magazine onto the floor and throwing the duvet over himself.

All he could hear was the other three drunkenly giggling over some random rubbish he didn't want to know about and the sound of people outside still. What Craig did not expect was someone to be knocking at their door. Since the others were so caught up in their game, he stumbled past, them almost tripping on the previous empty bottle of wine and answered the door.

"Hey Craig you wanna- Hey whats going on in here!?" Clyde asked, looking past his shoulder. Craig crossed his arms, unamused.

Behind Clyde he could see Stan, Kyle, Tweek and a few other random kids.

"Yeah, what is going on in their?" Butters asked. He was in Cabin 5 or something. "Sounds like fun."

"If you call getting drunk being fun, then be my guest and join them." Craig said.

A few people actually ran in quickly, though not everyone. "Dude, being drunk isn't good for your health." Kyle pointed out... obviously. "If you want to get somewhere in life, don't get drunk. You'll get a hangover and then start suffering from different symptoms and then-"

"When did you wear glasses?" Craig asked, already bored with Kyle's speech on why you-shouldn't-drink-alcohol-and-random-shit-like-that.

The redhead rolled his eyes, pushing the geek like glasses up slightly. "I don't need these glasses, Stan said I'd look good in them."

"And you do!" The other raven haired teen said.

"Whatever." Kyle said, shrugging him of, though you could tell he was pleased with the other's reaction.

The blue clad teen looked at the remaining people. Stan, Kyle and Tweek. "So what you want?"

"GAH! Oh, w-we were just w-wondering if you wanted to e-explore the woods a little." Tweek said, already thinking that was going to be waaay to much pressure.

"So you want to explore the woods even when whats-his-face said not to?" Craig questioned. Kyle and Stan frowned whilst Tweek looked like he was going to have a heart attack. Craig was going to object breaking the rules, even though he did it all the time when he was a child?! He suddenly gave a smirk. "Hell yeah, let's leave before the drunkies start following."

Though that must of been to late, as Kenny stumbled out along with Clyde, who thankfully did not touch the alcohol. "Were we going?" Kenny asked, he was the most sober out of the three anyway, though a little drunk.

"To the woods, wanna come with?" Stan asked.

The orange clad teen nodded, unhooking his arm from around Clyde's neck and walked down the wooden steps that led up to his cabin. It must of been a miracle that he didn't fall or trip once. "Come on, let's go!" He announced rather loudly.

"SHHH JESUS CHRIST YOU WANT US TO GET CAUGHT?!" Tweek yelled, rather loudly, getting a few shushes being thrown his way.

Craig rolled his eyes, walking down the steps with Clyde. "No we don't want to get caught." Craig said, standing next to the blonde. "So that's why you have to be quiet to, 'kay?"

Tweek nodded, glad that he got of the hook, well with Craig anyway. Even the blonde knew that the blue clad teen was a little bit softer with him than with everyone else. He didn't know why, it wasn't like they had been best friends for ever. That was with Clyde, Craig and Clyde had been friends together since they were babies, but then Clyde moved away for a few years when they were children, and Tweek had moved into South Park a few months later. No one knew if it was Craig was missing Clyde, or he somehow saw a little bit of Clyde in Tweek, but he instantly became friends with Tweek.

Good thing to, as only a few days after the Tweak's had moved in, parents had been telling Mrs and Mr Tweak that their son should avoid a certain Craig Tucker. Of course, when they heard this they turned around to see Craig and Tweek playing with each other, with the raven haired child lying on the floor with a car and Tweek lying over in the opposite direction, calmly playing with a few bricks. That comment made the two parents frown, from what they saw they saw Craig as the perfect role model for their blonde. They even defended him when parents said anything a little to rough about the child.

Mr and Mrs Tweak were like Craig's second parents, or the parents he 'didn't have'. Sure enough, he had parents, but he classed them as 'complete assholes'. He hated him, and they hated him back. They hated him, but of course they loved Ruby, their young daughter. Craig didn't even know where he went wrong, all he knew that they used to love him, until his Grandmother died. Him and his Grandmother were super close when she was alive, and Craig had to admit, she was his favorite relative. He was only young when she died, he was at her house. His parents were out of town for the night, so he stayed with his Grandmother and everything was going so well, until he woke up. He knew something was up the second he opened his eyes. The house was silent, to silent. He had wondered into his Grandmother's bedroom, but he only saw her lying on her bed still, to still.

He instantly realized the old woman was dead. His parents blamed him, of course. They said that he knew that she was ill, though with a cold. It was an accident her death, not the young boy's fault at all but the way Mr and Mrs Tucker acted, it sounded like Craig had got a knife and shoved it into the old woman's chest.

Soon after that, he kind of changed. It was strange to think the kid was happy and actually had emotions as a child. But through out the years, Craig changed. His emotions were locked up, and soon he was practically a robot when it came down that department. He forgot love, happiness, sadness, anger. A tear was never shed from his eyes, not even when he broke his arm when he'd fell of his bike one day. Not even when his pet guinea pig Stripe died, though he had to admit it was a 'sad' day.

"Come on then." Kyle said. "The instructors are in bed now, we might as well set of now okay?"

Everyone set of stealthily towards the forest, staying in the shadows to be safe. Soon they were in the woods. "Did anyone bring a f-flashlight?" Tweek asked halfway into the woods. "It's pretty dark."

"Sure did." Clyde announced, pulling one out of his pocket. He flicked it on and a bright beam of light shone around them, illuminating the tall trees that towered them easily. "Jeez, never thought it would be this dark."

"Well it is the middle of the night genius." Kyle sighed. "Hey, do you guys hear water?"

They all stopped walking momentarily and it seemed the redhead was right, as they could hear the sound of water rapidly splashing into something. "Dude, there must be a waterfall close by or something!" Stan said excitedly. "Let's go check it out!" He grabbed Kyle by the arm, practically dragging him towards the source of the sound.

The others followed quickly, soon reaching the waterfall. It was a pretty big one, with cold looking water sliding from the waterfall into a big pool of water, equivalent to the size of a small lake. "Woah, this is a pretty cool waterfall." Clyde said. "Though it must be freezing!" He stepped closer to the edge and a few splashes of water dropped onto his exposed skin, which was his face. "And it is freezing."

"You shouldn't stand so close to the edge, you could fall right in." Craig said.

The brunette stood besides Craig. "Yeah, like I fancy going in for a midnight swim. I may be an idiot but even I'm not that stupid."

Craig rolled his eyes, though tensed up ever so slightly when he felt the brunette actually put his arm casually around the raven haired teen's shoulder. Craig easily shrugged it of, thinking of three words 'what the hell'.

"Hmm. I wouldn't of thought that there would be a waterfall close to this area." Kyle said, unusually interesting in the natural running water. "I wonder if it has a name?"

"Probably doesn't." Stan said. "It looks to small for it to be pinpointed onto a map."

"Yeah, your right..."

"Does anyone fancy a swim?!" Kenny suddenly asked, strutting over to the side of the lake.

"Dude it's freezing in there, why the hell would we want to swim?" Kyle said. "You'll probably catch pneumonia or something."

"Whatever." The orange clad teen said, suddenly loosing all his interest in the water. "Perhaps we'll need someone to test it out..."

"Who will b-be stupid enough to j-jump in the wate- GAH!" Before Tweek even knew what hit him, which was Kenny, he was pushed into the water. "OH GOD IT'S FREEZING!" He shouted between breaths.

Luckily for him, Craig, of course, jumped in after that. For a starter, he would of done anyways. Then Craig knew that Tweek couldn't swim, so he's have to save him. If the blonde stayed in the water to long... then there could be a possibility of his body being completely unresponsive. That would of been the last thing Craig wanted.

Tweek was right, it was freezing in there. Craig swore he was going to kill Kenny for doing that. The drenched teen easily grabbed the blonde, swimming over to the edge and helping him up before pulling himself up. He felt water drip from his body rapidly, and a cold sensation dive through him. Shit. It. Was. Freezing.

"Are you alright?!" Kyle asked, kneeling down besides the two, Tweek lying on the floor catching his breath and Craig who was kneeling on the now wet grass. "Take your jumper of, and Tweek your shirt.

"WHAT?! I DON'T WANNA!"

"No no! I'm giving you my jacket." The redhead said, slipping his own orange one of, handing it over to the cold blonde, who took it gratefully.

Craig simply slipped of his blue jacket, revealing his drenched blue turtleneck shirt. "Here dude, put this on." Stan said, handing him his own jacket.

"Thanks." He said. Craig slipped his blue shirt of, and pulled on Stan's brown jacket, which somewhat fitted nicely. He held the drenched top and jacket on his arm. In a flash, he was just a mere foot in front of Kenny. "What the hell were you thinking?!" He yelled. "Were you trying to kill him?"

"No."

"Then what the hell man?! Are you on drugs or something?!" Craig yelled. He quickly thought over his words. "Never mind, you probably are on drugs."

"You got that right." The orange clad teen said sarcastically.

Craig rolled his eyes. "Your lucky I'm to tired to beat the shit out of you."

Kenny rolled his eyes. "Well jeez, thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

It was kind of him really, though he had been told to also be concerned about his own health. A blanket was draped around Tweek's shoulder, while Craig had his arm around him, trying to keep the blonde warm. Tweek had insisted that Craig had the blanket, but the raven haired teen objected his offer. Sure, he would of gotten one for himself, but practically everyone was stuck in the playroom.

Why?

ManBearPig was why.

Everyone had huddled into the playroom on that Sunday afternoon, and saw a man setting something up, a presentation of some sort. Craig had raised an eyebrow when he saw Kyle deadpan, Stan glare at the man and Kenny holding an unamused expression. Something told him that they didn't really like the man.

"Jesus Chri- ManBearPig isn't real!" Stan yelled at the man.

The man turned around, revealing himself being Al Gore, the complete... well there were no words to describe the man. "Young man, I assure you ManBearPig is a hundred percent real, I'm super _super _cereal." Al said. "Just take a seat and I will start my presentation!"

The raven haired teen rolled his eyes, sitting down next to his red haired friend. Seriously, the man was an idiot. Last time they went on a ManBearPig hunt with him, they got themselves trapped in a cave and nearly got themselves killed, because Al had a genius plan of flooding the cave. God, the man was stupid. "What do you think he's gonna say this time?"

"I dunno." Kyle sighed. "But it's just gonna be some made up crap."

That was the perfect way to explain the presentation.

"Alright children. My name is Al Gore, and I'm the ManBearPig expert." He announced boldly. "This is a person who's half human, half bear and half pig."

"Where's the logic in that?"

"I'm being super cereal here, don't worry though, I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself from ManBearPig, which I found to be close to this area. Firstly though, tell me how _you'd _react if you saw ManBearPig!"

"Nothing."

"He's not really asshole."

"Dude, I'd do nothing."

"I dunno, kill him?"

"GAH JESUS CHRIST! IS HE ACTUALLY REAL?!"

"No he isn't, but if he were, I'd flip him of."

"Haha real mature, you'd, of course, offer him a taco."

"Pay him to leave?"

"Oh jeez, well perhaps if we're real nice to him..."

"All of your answers are wrong!" Al announced. "ManBearPig will kill you anyway, but he'd eat the taco first. You, boy with the red jacket, you'd last the longest."

Clyde smirked boastfully whilst everyone else rolled their eyes. "Told you all so."

"Anyway, if you were to see ManBearPig, you'd first spray him in the eyes with different types of liquid, then you run like hell, to me, then I'll sort out ManBearPig!"

"HE'S NOT REAL!" Stan and Kyle practically screamed at the same time, slightly scaring Al Gore.

"I'm being super duper cereal though, ManBearPig is extremely dangerous."

By that comment, practically everyone left the room, only leaving Butters who was still convinced ManBearPig was real.

* * *

_**Short excuse of a chapter but WHATEVER :P**_

_**Plz r&r **_

_**Peace **_


	5. Chapter 5

Monday.

Today was the day they would start their activities, oh boy. They found out after breakfast that Cabins 1&2 would be together, 3&4, you get the point. Everyone was happy with the choices, well mostly everyone. Craig was ready to sneak of, but then Tweek had grabbed him by the arm and practically dragged him to the area where they were going to do their first activity, archery.

"Okay children! My name is Mika and I'll be taking you for archery!" The woman said cheerfully. "Please can you all sit on the bench behind the red line whilst I demonstrate how you use a bow and arrow." Everyone did as they were told, sitting on the wooden bench and looking at the woman halfheartedly, though some people did show full interest, whilst non at all. "Okay, first you have to load your arrow like this..."

Mika droned on and on about how to load an arrow and random things like that. Craig didn't really care, he knew all this anyway, seeing as he had tried archery once with his friends. "This is gonna be so much pressure!" Tweek said quietly to Craig. "What if I shoot someone in the foot or something?!"

Craig smirked. "If you do, make sure it's Eric, he doesn't half annoy you on a night time, being all bossy and all. Your lucky you don't have to share a cabin with him."

"Yeah I guess..." Tweek said. "Mine is alright, though Clyde does sometimes get annoying, saying that he'd rather be in your cabin than our one because apparently we are all 'boring'. I-I'm not boring am I?!"

"Nope, your the exact opposite of that, your literally crazy." The raven haired teens said with a smirk.

Tweek tilted his head slightly in confusion, taking Craig a hundred percent seriously, but he didn't question the blue clad teen that much about it.

"Okay, you can all go to a station each and start practicing!" The instructor announced loudly.

Everyone quickly got up from the bench and headed to a station each. Craig made sure his and Tweek's were next to each other, there would be no doubt that Tweek would manage to screw up badly or something just as worse, perhaps he will hit someone with an arrow, but that would be funny to watch after all. He picked up his bow before loading it with an arrow and stood in the proper firing stance, standing at his side and looking at the target in front of him, which was a good many feet away from him.

He pulled back and let go, watching the arrow zoom to the target board and hit it. Not in the middle, but good enough for him anyway. Everyone else started to fire at the targets, well some people did and some people couldn't even get the arrow to fire at all, that was people like Eric.

"God damn it! My bow is broken!" He announced after the fifth time his arrow only managed to go a couple of inches.

"No it's not, you just have to try harder." Mika said enthusiastically.

Eric grumbled, loading his bow up again and trying again, ending in the same result, earning more complaints.

Another person who wasn't doing so well was Tweek, his hands were shaky as he held the bow, and fired. He did manage to hit the target board each time, but only at the white zone. This was way to much pressure! What if you had to hit the middle to get out of the camp?! So if you didn't hit it you'd be trapped here forever!? Oh that would be horrible! "T-this is t-to hard!" Tweek said after hitting the white zone again. He watched as his raven haired friend hit near the center again.

"Do you need help?" Craig asked.

Tweek shook his head. He could figure it out... hopefully... probably not.

Never the less, Craig made his way over to Tweek's station, and stood behind him. "You hold the bow like this." He said, holding the bow with him. Tweek felt a faint blush appear on his cheeks, Craig was standing so close to him! They were practically touching... "Pull back like this." Craig pulled back with Tweek, who wasn't shaking as much as before thankfully. "And fire." They both let go at the same time and the arrow soared through the air and hit the target right in the middle.

"We hit the center!" Tweek said happily.

"Now you try properly on your own." Craig said, standing back.

"W-what?! I can't do it well without you though!" The blonde objected.

Craig shook his head. "You'll do fine, I promise."

Tweek looked at him uncertainly, but trusted him all the same and loaded the bow up again, firing at the target. It didn't hit the middle like he did with Craig but it was close enough.

He was surprised with himself, he never thought he could actually do that. "I can do it!"

"Yeah. I knew you could idiot." Craig said, heading back to his own station, but did give Tweek a quick smile.

However, whilst all that was happening, a certain brunette felt jealousy build up inside him slightly. He liked Craig! Not liked as a friend, but liked liked... But it was obvious Craig liked Tweek... or what Clyde thought. The teen in the red jacket looked back at his own target, firing again and again. If Craig liked Tweek, which he presumed, not knew, then he would have to chance. That was why he had to make a move soon, and fast before he loosed him!

* * *

It was soon night time. They had spent the entire day nearly doing archery. They did have a competition, in which you had to work in partners in and see how many points you could get. The winning team would be the one with the most points. Stan and Kyle had won that, Craig and Tweek close second, Token and Clyde third and Kenny and Eric last. Kenny was alright at it, but Eric never hit the target once.

"That was a fun day." Stan said, sipping on his warm drink. All of them were sitting around a camp fire, Cabins 1 and 2.

Mostly everyone agreed, apart from Eric of course for the obvious reasons. "Yeah, I never thought archery would be so fun!" Kyle agreed. "It also was very educational on how you had to fire the arrow, on which height, calculating the speed, finding the perfect angle-"

"Do we all want to know this?!" Eric said grumpily. "No! So shut up!"

Kyle glared at him momentarily before turning to Kenny. "I feel so bad that you had to be partners with him." The redhead said, purposely loudly so the brunette could hear.

Eric obviously got annoyed, lunging at the redhead and the two started a small fight. "SHUT UP YOU GOD DAMN JEW!" He yelled, hitting Kyle.

Of course, Kyle hit back, and it was obvious they weren't going to stop until someone broke apart the fight. Stan had the lucky job of doing that, though couldn't really do it single-handedly. He was nearly brought into the fight, though thankfully Kenny helped him, and soon the two were finished in their small fight.

Kenny was holding back Eric. Kenny was surprisingly strong, so he did that simply. Stan held back his red haired friend, who was still seething but calmed down. He had to admit he brought that on himself, though he didn't expect Eric to react like that. "Dude you okay?" The raven haired teen asked.

"Yeah, though I think I might have a few bruises in the morning." He sighed. "Thanks to fatass." He added in with a quiet voice so Eric wouldn't hear and start the whole fight of again.

Stan rolled his eyes. "Come on, we'll head back to our cabin, it's getting late anyway."

"Sure, whatever. We'll see you all in the morning." Kyle said. "Night!"

He got a few nights back from various people. "So what shall we do now?" Token asked.

"I dunno." Craig said. "It is getting late, so we should head of soon..."

Clyde lifted his head up at the sound of Craig's voice. "Wait!" He said a little to loudly. Craig raised an eyebrow. "Um... before we all do go to bed, can I talk to you Craig... in private?"

The raven haired teen was slightly confused, but agreed non of the less and the two headed somewhere a little more private.

"What is it?" Craig asked, crossing his arms.

Clyde scratched the back of his head. "Well..."

* * *

_**Ah ha! I leave you on cliff hanger! Sorry for the quality of chapter, yeah it sucks but :p**_

_**Thank you all so much for the views, we hit 700 in a week has is been? Anyway, thanks**_

_**Please read and review X3 That makes me a happy girl**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dude, this story just went from 700 views (yesterday) and today nearly 900. Thank you all so much X3**_

_**Though I have a question to ask you all. I've got three fanfics floating around in my head what I really want to write, will you all be my angels and vote in the reviews which one you want next?**_

_**The Angelic Guide- Staig/Cran (already started to write in a notebook at school... and no Sir, you can't read it X3)**_

_**My Responsibility- (Mpreg, yes I'm that evil) Style and Kyman (The thought of a Mpreg has been bugging me all day)  
**_

_**Dreams of Death- (ZombieFic) Basically a lot of pairings like Creek, Style, Bunny, uh perhaps Candy (yeah and perhaps some more :p)**_

_**Yeah I just don't know, I like writing, and I should start finishing before I have to start year 9 (and be plagued with work, which I probably won't do... Fine I'll do my work)**_

_**Thanks for reading, and please review ^^ How about we make 15 by next week?**_

_**I don't own South Park**_

* * *

Craig stood there with a very unamused expression, arms crossed and back leaning on the wooden cabin behind him. It was freezing now they weren't near the fire, and he wanted to say goodnight to Tweek before he went to bed. No doubt the coffee addict would be awake for a little while, he always was. "What is it. If it's not important can it wait till tomorrow-"

"No!" Clyde said quickly. "I have to tell you now, before it's to late!"

"What's to late?" Craig questioned. "Look, just spit it out now before I beat it out of you. It's freezing and the last thing I want to do is be standing outside with you for the entire night." The brunette suddenly let out a smirk, making the already puzzled raven haired teen more puzzled, and curious than ever. What was it that Clyde wanted?! A damn kiss? Coffee? A ticket to the moon? Well coffee would be better from Tweek and Craig didn't have any tickets to the moon, and he didn't really find the thought of kissing Clyde being that pleasant... "What are you smirking about?"

Clyde's eyes shone mischievously. "You know, that's what I always liked about you, so... impatient, yet so feisty."

Craig, if he had decided to show his emotions, would of had his mouth agape, but instead, raised an eyebrow. "What the hell Clyde, 'feisty'?"

"A huh, that's what I like about you."

"Dude your acting like your about to ask me out or something."

The brunette was silent momentarily, before giving Craig a look that read 'That's what I'm exactly trying to do genius'. "Perhaps I am."

Now it was time for the raven haired teen to be silent. Clyde was asking him, Craig, out? What on Earth was he thinking?! He was straight damnit! "Uh... Are you being serious?"

"Yup!" Clyde said happily. "What's it going to be?"

Shit, he also seemed happy about asking him out. Craig didn't know what to say. Yeah, sure the two had been best friends since childhood, but over the years... well they started to drift apart day by day. Well in Craig's view anyway. Daily he felt as he were getting more distant from the brunette. However he didn't notice the looks Clyde always gave him, those gentle look where the brunette's eyes softened and a small smile always tugged at his lips. He didn't know that every time Clyde just looked at him a burning passion flew through Clyde's body, he didn't know that Clyde managed to fall for him. Until now.

Clyde looked at him hopefully. Craig didn't know what to say, he had no interest in him. It was simple, just pull a stoic expression and break the news, though perhaps just gentle. "Um... Clyde your a... good friend? But uh... No?"

"Oh..." The brunette looked disappointed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Now if you excuse me-" Craig said, stepping to the side. "I'm going back to my Cabin-"

"NO! You can't leave!"

Craig sighed harshly. "Look, now your being stupid now. I'm leaving and I don't care if you like it or not."

"I'm not letting you leave me!" Clyde said, quickly.

"Clyd-" Craig's usual half lidded eyes suddenly shot open. What the hell... A pair of lips... just crashed down on his own... Clyde's lips.

It didn't even take a split second for Craig to push the brunette of him and shooting him an annoyed look.

"What the hell?!" He snapped. "Clyde, what are you thinking?!"

"Craig, I love you! Why don't you love me back?!" Clyde said, almost turning the entire scene into a cheesy love drama, almost.

"Grow up Clyde and let me leave. You should know why." Craig said, stalking past him.

Clyde didn't even try to stop him this time, and didn't say anything. He simply watched his lover walk away silently, and he felt his heart breaking into two.

* * *

When Stan and Kyle walked back into the cabin, the first thing Kyle did was slip his sweater of, despite it being chilly. His pale arms were already bruising slightly, and there was a slight dribble of blood rolling down one. "Dude, what's wrong with your arm?" Stan asked. "Sit down and let me have a look."

"I'm sure it's nothing, stop fretting Sta-"

"No, sit down. I want to see if there is anything serious." Stan said sternly. Kyle sighed, sitting down on Stan's bunk, which was a bottom one. Curse his friend for being so stubborn over such little things!

His raven haired friend sat next to him, picking up Kyle's arm and examining it closely... Though Kyle was pretty sure Stan had no medical experience and would be having no idea on what he was actually supposed to be looking out for. Well maybe he's be able to figure out what a bruise was, and that blood on the skin was a bad sign, not a good one. "Do you even know what your doing?" Kyle questioned warily.

"Of course!" Stan said, though there was a little hint of uncertainty in his voice. "I need to see if there is any cuts or something like that, then make fatass pay tomorrow for hurting you."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "I thought you were the one who hated violence?"

Stan felt heat rise to his cheeks ever so slightly. "Well... he has to pay for... uh you know, hurting you!"

"Dude, we all know that I brought that on myself, no need to get yourself beat up about it." Kyle said.

"Are you saying that fatass will beat me in a fight?" Stan questioned playfully. "Because if we did have to... then your probably right actually. If he just even takes a seat on you, your doomed to be crushed and never have a straight back again."

Kyle laughed lightly, trust his Super Best Friend to change a sad situation to something more cheerful. He suddenly flinched when he felt a hand run over a very bruised spot. "Ouch, it hurts there." Kyle complained.

"Oh, sorry. Perhaps I can go and find some ice. That should make it better right?"

"I don't know, I think it just numbs the pain." Kyle said. Was this him admitting he didn't know what ice did? "It doesn't matter, I'll just sleep it of, thanks for the suggestion though."

"No problem." Stan smiled.

The door suddenly swung open, revealing Tweek, who seemed to be more jittery than ever. "Hey what's wrong?"

"OH J-JESUS! Craig's gone missing!" The blonde said loudly.

"How do you know that?"

"Because Clyde said that he stormed of after this argument and hasn't returned yet."

"How long ago was this?" Stan questioned.

"U-Um... about half a hour."

"He'll return soon, probably went of to let out some steam." Kyle said. "He's not stupid enough to try and leave this place, it's practically a maze to try and leave the forest way and it's like 500 miles away from South Park."

Tweek suddenly got a new idea pop in his head. "What if he runs away to Peru and tries to befriend all the guinea pigs and start up that crazy thing in South Park again? Or if he m-manages to shoot more lasers from his eyes!"

"The first one is not gonna happen... again." Kyle sighed. "Though the second one would be pretty cool, saying that it has happened before..."

"Look, he'll be back soon. Let's just go to bed." Stan said. The other two boys agreed and they all got ready. Clyde walked in when they were ready, but was silent and seemed more... down than usual.

No one said anything and pretty soon, everyone was asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Short chapter but I was loosing inspiration and I didn't want to ditch the story. Please read and review**_

_**I don't own South Park**_

* * *

He had no idea what he was doing, but in a way, he just liked it.

Sitting besides the freezing cold river, with his feet dipped in and a cigarette between his slightly parted lips, what could be better than that? The best part, he was all on his own and hell knows where he was. All he could remember was stalking away from the camp and didn't stop until he eventually got tired.

His feet felt as they were ready to fall off as he was that cold, but it didn't matter, he already had a cold so what could a little bit of cold water do? Craig inhaled deeply before removing the death stick from his mouth and blowing out a pool of smoke. When did he even start smoking again, he could never remember.

He remembered he only smoked when he got extremely annoyed, or just when he felt like it. Perhaps it was both on this case. He felt anger as he thought back what just happened a few moments ago, Clyde, his 'best' friend, had just asked him out and even had the guts to kiss Craig himself when he wanted to leave. The cigarette was thrown onto the ground though quickly blew into the river almost automatically. Damn it Clyde.

He had to go and do that.

Craig kicked his legs slightly in the water, despite it feeling like knifes being dragged against his feet as he did so. The sound of water crashing against the side of the bank and rocks could be easily heard and the sound of an owl in the distance. There was nothing else after that really.

The raven haired teen sighed heavily, standing up and heading back into the forest to find his way back into the camp. His socks and shoes were in his hands as he walked, there was really no reason putting them back on as he would just get his socks wet and his feet would remain cold, walking would manage to dry his feet up a little. Each step he took however felt like he was walking on air or something like that, his feet were so numb he just couldn't feel anything altogether. Whatever, they would be warm soon.

Thoughts of Clyde soon rushed back into his head and he scowled again, how was he supposed to act around him now, just pretend that it never happened? Just play let's pretend? No, how were you supposed to act like everything was going to be alright when obviously nothing was alright, it was going to be hard. Then again Craig just couldn't ignore him, people would just get suspicious if he did that and rumors will start to be spread.

Craig rolled his eyes, thinking all this was ironically, to much pressure. He thought about Tweek, what would he say about all this if he heard what happened? Would he get annoyed because Craig kissed someone else, or would he just get along and accept what happened. Tweek wasn't the one to hold grudges so it would be most likely option two and besides it wasn't like Tweek had a crush on him or anything. So the blonde shouldn't really care about his relationships.

The camp came back into view after a good hour of walking, and Craig successfully managed to sneak back in without being detected by any of the workers, who would of questioned about his absence and then he would end up having to wait ages for them to finish stop asking questions.

He slipped into his cabin, finding that everyone was asleep once he got inside, good. In record time he slipped into his pajamas and got into his bed, where he managed to get to sleep in a blink of an eye.

XXX

"Alrighty then!" Joe shouted loudly. "Today we are going hiking!"

There was many murmurs from the teenagers, either of approval or along the lines of walking was boring. "J-Jesus Christ? HIKING? We're we going hiking?"

"In the woods-"

"BUT MANBEARPIG MIGHT BE THERE AND HE MIGHT TRY TO EAT US!"

"Don't worry, we'll only be in the woods for around a hour, then we'll be heading to the mountains, where we will camp the night when we reach half way, and then head back down again." Joe explained. "So you'll all have to back some clothes for tonight and some will have to help carry the tents and equipment. As usual, we'll be going in cabins 1&2, 3&4 so on and on."

Craig rolled his eyes, great a camping trip. He'd have to sleep in a sleeping bag, and he hated them and not because he was claustrophobic, he'd probably be shoved in a tent with Clyde and some others and that would be pretty awkward.

"Dude a camping trip sounds fun." Stan said cheerfully.

"Hey Cartman, think you can handle a hike?" Kyle called, thought quickly took shelter behind Stan after he said that.

"Shut up Jew, of course I can handle a walk, not like it's going to take that long." Cartman said, probably thinking they were only going for a few hour trip, not one that would most likely take all day.

Craig had noticed Tweek tensing up after Joe's explanation, and placed a steady hand on the blonde's shoulder, which made Tweek feel grateful. There was a lot of looks of relief when people saw the raven haired teen walk into the cafeteria in the morning, a lot of people actually thinking he went missing. "A c-camping trip is going to b-be WAY TO MUCH PRESSURE!" Tweek said to Craig. "There might be bears, or bats, or monsters... OR THE GNOMES!"

"There aren't going to be any gnomes in the woods." Craig said. "And there aren't going to be plotting something against you before you start. Come on, we have to fill about 20 flasks of coffee for you before we go."

The two walked out of the room and into Tweek's cabin to fill up some flasks, though unfortunately for some, Clyde was also in there packing. It was lucky the brunette was smart enough to keep his lips sealed this time.

Once the flasks were packed away along with some more clothes, Tweek was set so they headed into Craig's cabin, where he packed in record time, just wanting to leave the moment he walked in.

Soon everyone was ready and Craig looked around warily.

This was going to be one long trip.

* * *

_**Yeah again, short chapter but :p**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Yay, slightly longer chapter! ^^ Also thank you guys so much for the reviews, favs, follows and the 2000 views. I'm pretty surprised that there isn't only 10 but thank you all**_

_**I don't own South Park**_

* * *

It was around noon time, and by that time everyone was cold and tired. The rain decided to start pouring the moment they started the trip and never decided to stop, even though Joe said it would stop some time soon. Instead, it went faster, heavier and never let up.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will stop some time soon!" Joe said cheerfully, though you could easily tell he was getting sick of the weather just like everyone else. The hat he was wearing was dripping wet and it was a surprise it hadn't bent out of shape or something.

Everyone groaned loudly, walking at a bearable pace. The rain had made the tracks more like a boggy marsh to walk in, and no one had really decided to bring wellies with them, the best type of footwear someone wore was waterproof walking boots. Apparently they weren't as waterproof as the company made out they were because they were filled with water the moment the person stood into a puddle.

"How are supposed to walk through this!?" Cartman yelled after a while. The mud was up to his ankles now, though he was pretty tall however. For the smaller people, Tweek for an example, it went half way up his knee, so it was getting pretty hard to walk through.

"Let's just keep a positive attitude and I'm pretty sure we can make our way through this!" Joe said, striding on ahead. "How about we make a game out of this, and this is a course of some sort, first person who gets to the camp site, I don't know, gets to..."

"If you haven't noticed." Kyle pointed out half way through the leader's speech. "But some of us are having a hard time to actually walk and nearly falling over."

"Your just saying that because you've fallen over twice." Cartman pointed out.

Kyle huffed, crossing his arms. It was true enough, his trousers, shirt, jacket, even hair was covered in mud. He was so tempted to pick up a big scoop of mud and just lob it at the brunette.

"Aw don't worry Kyle." Kenny said grinning. "I can help."

Before Kyle realized what Kenny was on about, he was picked up and given a piggy back. Kenny was tall, and strong in a way so he found it easy to keep balance and walk whilst carrying someone.

"There we go, all aboard the Kenny Express!"

"Dude, what type of name is that." Cartman pointed out.

"A very original name." Kenny said proudly. "Now let's carry on with our quest to the camp site!"

He walked on, continuing to give Kyle a piggy back ride, who found the entire situation very embarrassing. "God damn it Kenny." Cartman muttered under his breath, continuing to walk in.

Meanwhile all that was happening, a very anxious looking Tweek was looking around, keeping an eye out for any signs for ManBearPig. He was pretty sure he'd see the creature out here somewhere. "Don't worry, whatever that thing isn't out here." Craig said. He had walked besides Tweek the entire journey, helping him whenever he stumbled over or looked like he was going to.

"I k-know." Tweek said nervously. He took a step forwards, and his entire leg went into the ground. "GAH JESUS CHRIST! THE GROUND IS TRYING TO EAT ME!"

Everyone turned around and looked at him strangely, well apart from Craig who was currently pulling him out of the ground. "Don't worry, there was just a little hole there. It wasn't trying to eat you." Craig confirmed, successfully pulling the blonde out of the hole.

"R-really?" Tweek asked, still not fully sure. He clung onto Craig's arm as if his life depended on it.

"Yep, now let's get moving."

So that was what everyone decided to do. Joe had decided to sing really loudly, causing all wildlife that decided to stay in the forest, retreat as quickly as possible. Apart from twelve, who were busy... having a chat with each other? "Dude... what the heck are these guys?" Token asked confused, stopping once he noticed them.

In fact everyone stopped, though then there was a loud 'Goddamnit' coming from the boy in a red poof ball hat (A/N heh heh, who knows where I'm heading to?)

"What's wrong?" Clyde asked Stan, who was looking at the creatures with an annoyed expression.

"They are the problem!" He pointed at the creatures. "They are Satanists and are evil. Let's just avoid them before-"

"Howdy y'all!" One of them suddenly said, and suddenly they all looked at the group. "Well look who we have here, welcome to our forest!"

"WHEN DID ANIMALS TALK?!" Tweek yelled, taking cover behind Craig.

"Aw he looks sad y'all." The talking squirrel, ironically named Squirrely, pointed out. "Perhaps we can sing him a song?"

All the Satanist creatures gave a cheer. "But wait, we don't have any music!" The bear pointed out. Everyone let out an 'Awww' when they realized they didn't have any music to sing along to.

"I know!" Squirrely said. "How about our new friends make some music?"

Joe blinked at all the animals. "Um, sure..." He started singing his terrible song, which no one knew, and the creatures started to cheer loudly again.

All the children looked ahead at the scene, dancing Satanist animals and their leader singing. "Dude, what is going on?" Kyle asked, still on Kenny's shoulders.

"I have no idea." Clyde replied.

"Let's just walk away before they announce something bad." Stan said. Already having encountering the creatures, he knew what they were capable of and the best thing was to walk away quietly, and perhaps grab their leader while they were at it.

* * *

"Now that is over." Joe said, sitting on a log. "Let's build the tents up!"

It was dark, late, still raining and most of all, miserable. It was late night when they finally reached the camp and all everyone wanted to do was sleep. With a groan, everyone started to build up the two tents, whilst their leader built up his own. The tents were average sized, if you were going to fit three people in them. But now they were going to have to fit 4 people into the tents, meaning not a lot of space, much to Craig's pleasure. Being squashed up in tent with people you either thought alright or hated, this was going to be a very long night, or morning in this case.

"Goddamnit!" Cartman yelled, pulling a piece of the tent up, only to have it fall on him. "How on earth are you supposed to make these!"

"Who has the instruction booklet?" Kyle asked, looking around.

"There isn't one." Joe stated, building his tent up alright. "So this is going to be a super fun challenge!"

"Your kidding me aren't you?" Token asked the leader, who just smiled brightly before heading into his own tent, leaving the teens to try and figure out how to make their own tents. "I guess he isn't."

So then they were all left to build the tents, and after what seemed a life time later, or perhaps a hour later, there where two tents built up. "Finally." Kenny said with a sigh, wiping his forehead. "Now, who's sleeping where?"

Everyone looked at each other. "I'm not sharing with the Jew." Cartman said. "He'd just take all the space."

"You can't talk fatass!"

Token sighed. "I think it would be better if we made a sleeping plan, which everyone would like."

So it was decided. Soon the tents where split up.

Tent 1: Stan, Kyle, Craig and Tweek

Tent 2: Token, Clyde, Cartman and Kenny

It was fair enough, though Cartman still seemed annoyed by something but everyone shrugged of all the comments they made. Soon enough, everyone was in their tents, though then there was the next problem. "The sleeping bags are soaked."

Kyle looked at the four sleeping bags, which were drenched. It was a surprise their pajamas weren't in the same condition, but it wasn't like anyone wanted them to be drenched as well. "Well obviously we can't sleep in them then."

"But it's freezing as it is!" Stan pointed out.

"Well what can we do then?"

"WHAT IF WE ALL DIE FROM BEING TOO COLD!" Tweek yelled loudly.

Everyone thought for a few moments. "You know, if we all huddle closely together, then we can keep one another really warm." Kyle said after a while. Everyone looked at him with a strange expression. "What, I don't see anyone else making any better ideas!"

"Well it is the only thing we could do." Craig said, though didn't seem at all pleased with it. "Though it doesn't mean I'm taking apart with it."

The four sat on the floor of the tent, thinking whilst shivering. "So this is what a fun camping trip is supposed to be like." Stan said after a while.

"P-perhaps we c-could all just GAH, tr-try to g-get to sleep anyway." Tweek said after a while. Everyone was tired, so it didn't seem that much bad of an option.

* * *

However when morning came, plans had slightly changed. "Good god, it's camp fag here." Cartman stated loudly.

Kyle rubbed his eyes and blinked. The rest of the other tent was at the entrance of their tent with Cartman looking at them with a grin, Kenny giving a sort of perv smile, Token was even smiling himself and Clyde had a look of surprise on his face. "What are you on about?" The redhead asked, though then he realized what they were on about. He was curled up right besides Stan and they were very, _very_ close together.

"So Kahl, you both finally did it."

"SHUT UP CARTMAN!" The redhead said loudly, instead of yelling it like he usually did.

The noise was enough to wake the raven haired teen next to him, who seemed completely oblivious on what the situation was at this moment.

"So Stan." Cartman said. "Who topped?"

"W-what?" The sleepy reply was.

"I mean, did you do Kyle, or did Kyle do you?"

Stan blinked. "Dude, what the hell are you on about?" Then he finally realized what Cartman was on about. "Dude, grow up, just because we were that close doesn't mean we screwed each other."

Kenny smirked. "Oh sure you didn't. I'm surprised we didn't hear you..." He said. "So... I'm going to guess Craig and Tweek also had some fun?"

"No, non of us had sex!" Kyle nearly shouted.

"Sure you didn't." Kenny said in a teasing voice.

Everyone then looked over at the other side of the tent, where Tweek and Craig laid. Tweek was lying besides Craig, well more like hugging him, whilst Craig had an arm around the blonde's shoulder, almost in a protective type of way. Same old Craig, being over protective even when the two were sleeping.

"Aw they look so peaceful together!" Kenny said. "I SHIP IT!"

And with that, the both of them woke up with a start, Tweek yelling about something no one could make out and apparently Craig understanding so he was telling him that there wasn't any gnomes in the tent, only idiots.

"Was there a reason why you had to wake us up?" Craig asked, flipping everyone off whilst he was at it.

"Oh yeah." Token said. "Leader said we were going to head of in a hour, so get ready!"

With that, the other tent left leaving everyone in this tent to get ready and dreading over what their next activity was going to be when they got back.

* * *

_**Muwhahaha, Kenny ships Creek X3**_

_**Please r&r :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Well I want to end this story but there is so much I want to write about T~T **_

_**Oh well :)**_

_**I don't own South Park**_

* * *

"Hunting." Kyle said. "We're going hunting."

Joe nodded, clapping enthusiastically. "And the great news is, I got someone your age to teach you on it and take you hunting!"

"Yeah, but we're like only 15, some 16." Kyle pointed out. "It isn't possible for-"

"JUST GO TO THE GOD DAMN PERSON AND HE'LL TEACH YOU HOW TO HUNT!" Joe yelled loudly before storming into a cabin where all the other adults were, well most of them. The teens heard a loud cheer and the sound of beers and wine bottles opening.

All of them stood there kind of surprised. "Dude, I never knew he was like that." Token said, blinking at the wooden cabin door like literally everyone else was doing. When did the leader have such anger problems?

"So... Shall we find the person then?" Kenny asked.

"But we weren't given any directions where he is."

"WHAT IF THE GNOMES GOT HIM?"

"There aren't no gnomes."

"Oh yeah."

Kyle deadpanned, walking away from the whole group altogether to find the person, though soon everyone else joined him on their first hunt... though without guns this time. Next time they'll have guns! Hopefully... Was it really safe to let people like Cartman and Kenny handle a gun and expect them not to go on a killing spree or take advantage of holding a gun? Probably not.

But it was the parent's fault sending them on this trip after all. Let's just hope they paid for health insurance.

Though pretty soon they found the person, sitting at a log and reading a book. "Um..." Clyde said, being the only person to actually talk to this person. "Are you this hunting person who's supposed to teach groups 1&2?"

The teen lifted his head up. He had brown colored hair, which had a similar style to Stan's, though it wasn't hidden under a hat. His eyes were a hazel color. The brunette wore a Columbia coat, which was black and hood-less, and a black shirt underneath. He then wore blue jeans, red gloves and finally, black walking boots. "Yeah, I suppose so."

"Cool! I'm Kenny!" The orange clad teen said, jumping up and down. "This is Stan and Kyle! They are sooo going to go out soon." He gestured at obviously Stan and Kyle, who were blushing madly and shooting glares at the blonde. "That's fatass, well Cartman but you can call him Fatass."

"Ey!"

"That's Clyde and Token. Um... They're alright."

Both of them roll their eyes and crossed their arms.

"And finally, this is Craig and Tweek, and they are definitely going out, though probably in secret. They probably go on like rabbits every nigh-"

"Shut it McCormick." Craig said, flipping him off.

"Well whatever, I ship both of you together and I won't stop till I get you both together!" Kenny announced loudly. "I shall be known as... The Loooove Doctor."

"Hasn't lots of people called themselves that?" Token asked.

Kenny shrugged. "Well that's everyone. Now what's your name?"

The brunette, who wasn't actually already scared of all of these people, gave them all a look which probably meant that he thought them all strange. "I'm Miles." He said. "And I'm going to teach you all how to hunt... right now... so let's go... now."

So that's when their hunting adventure begun.

(Total time skip because the author knows nothing about hunting and will probably make a ton of shit up about the next part X3)

Soon, everyone knew how to hunt because instead of using guns, they were told to use bow and arrows for more safety reason. But then again, an arrow might be as lethal as a bullet. Depends where your shot really. But there was just one problem.

"I refuse to hunt!"

Kyle put a gloved hand on his friend's shoulder. "Come on Stan, Miles said we're aloud to shoot at these animals and we are legally aloud as well."

"But I'm not killing animals for fun!" Stan said, throwing his bow on the floor.

"Damn your such a hippy." Kenny pointed out.

"Hey, he doesn't have to hunt if he doesn't have to." Miles said. "Leave him be okay?"

"Yeah, leave him be!" Said the redhead, who was trying to encourage his friend to hunt only moments ago.

"Fine, let's just go before it gets dark." Cartman said.

Everyone agreed, well Stan agreed bitterly anyway, and got into this van. Though there was this one problem.

"I can't drive." Miles pointed out, smiling sheepishly.

There was a loud and a lot of complaining, though that was soon put to a stop. "I'll drive!" Kenny volunteered and jumped into the front seat before anyone could stop him. He was the only one who could drive anyway, though even though he knew how to drive didn't mean he had a license, though he kept that a secret. Only a select amount of people knew that.

Miles thought Kenny actually had his license, so he merely just sat in Kenny's original spot. Though about ten minutes into the ride he got this slight suspicion that Kenny had no idea how to drive properly. Probably from the fact he had swerved away from three signs, nearly hit five trees and hit a rabbit.

Thankfully they reached the woods were they were supposed to hunt, and everyone got out of the car, with many of them considering just to kiss the sweet ground because they thought they were going to die on that trip. "Alright then." Miles started. "We'll split up into pairs, and head around the area. We'll do a little competition on who can get the most animals alright?"

There was a lot of nods of agreements, and so the competition was set with the pairs being the most obvious of.

Stan and Kyle, though Stan still refused to join in.

Kenny and Cartman, in which everyone now should start feeling sorry for the animals...

Token and Clyde

Craig and Tweek, though Tweek started fretting on about ghost animals were going to haunt them for the rest of their life.

"Okay we start in three, two, one... Now!"

* * *

_**Well let's see how much of this hunting I get wrong, because believe me, I know nothing about it but oh well ^^**_

_**Thanks to Miles15 for letting me put his OC into the story, and being so patient for waiting me to put it in (because I really did take ages to put him in) :P reminds me, want your OC in? Just PM me and I'll see what I can do :)**_

_**Well... please r&r, reviews make me feel happy and make me want to write more :P**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I'm updating like a boss here :p**_

_**I don't own South Park**_

* * *

"Who's idea was it to let Cartman and Kenny go hunting again?"

Stan and Kyle sat on a branch, looking down at everyone below. "The camp site sent us hunting, so them."

"Oh yeah."

It had only been half hour into the hunting, yet the forest was as clean as a bloody battle field. Stan had resorted into the tree branches and refused to come down, he seriously hated this activity and wished it would end sooner than later. "Dude, why don't you like hunting?" Kyle asked after ten minutes went by. "I mean it's not that bad. The animals here are old, or if they are not then they'll die sooner or later so what's the difference in the world if we kill a few?"

Stan gave Kyle a bewildered look. "Dude, I can't believe you actually said that. You can't just act like killing animals and then just leaving them here to rot is a good thing! I already asked Miles, he said we do nothing with the animals after, just let the bigger ones eat them. I seriously don't see what you all see in hunting but whatever you say, I'm not taking part of it."

Kyle sighed, he kind of wished his friend wasn't that much of an animal lover. "Okay, I won't shoot anything alright?" The redhead said, placing the bow down. "See, I've put the bow down and we'll just sit in this branch until time runs out alright?"

"Okay then..." Stan gave him a some sort of satisfied look but then looked more relaxed than he was before. "So, what do we do now?"

"Just wait all this out I guess." Stan replied, leaning back on the tree trunk.

The peace was only momentarily, because soon they saw Miles running past with a first aid kit. "What happened now?" Kyle sighed, leaping down from the tree branch, along with Stan, and followed the brunette.

"You were so close to shooting him!"

"It was his fault! He and his twitchy faggy boyfriend shouldn't of scared us?"

"GAH! We w-were only w-walking past!"

"Yeah but fatass, you kinda nearly shot his head off."

"But I didn't!" Cartman ended the conversation, acting like nothing happened.

Stan and Kyle ran to the group. "What happened?" Kyle asked, standing besides Kenny.

"Fatass nearly shot Craig."

"But I didn't!"

"And then Craig nearly fell into a ditch which we kind of made earlier so we could catch more animals and sliced his leg open."

"God damn it! Fine I admit it, I almost shot him. Sue me then!"

Kenny smirked. "My, are you feeling guilty Eric?"

"No!" Cartman stammered. "Your all just going to accuse me until I admit so fine, I admit it!"

"GAH JESUS CHRIST THERE'S LOTS OF BLOOD!"

"Of course there will be, what do you expect." Kyle deadpanned what seemed the millionth time that day, though it was probably his third time doing it anyway.

"Um Tweek!" Miles called. "Can you come over here and help?"

"WHY ME!?"

"Because Craig wants you!"

Kenny smirked, crossing his arms and leaning on the tree besides Tweek."Yeah, he wants you." He said, in a very _very _perverted sort of way.

"Screw you McCormick!" The blonde could hear Craig yell, no doubt flipping him off despite him not being able to see. "I wish you fell down that damn ditch!"

"Like I'm that stupid to fall down that ditch." Kenny said. He then suddenly tripped on a root, falling into the ditch, and he died.

"Oh my God, they killed Kenny!" Stan yelled, obviously meaning they as the root.

"You bastards!" Kyle yelled in reply.

* * *

So after that eventful hunting trip, they headed back to the camp, in which Kyle drove this time though he drove at an agonizingly slow pace. It was like Kyle was paranoid about crashing or something, but then again this was his first time driving, and kind of illegally, so of course who wouldn't be nervous?

After what seemed a life time, they reached back to camp, where Joe stood at the entrance to greet the group. He looked absolutely wasted beyond belief.

"Dude, who's parent's idea was it to send all of us here?" Cartman asked, unbuckling his seat belt.

"What do you mean?" Clyde asked, slipping out of the car.

"I mean." Cartman sighed as if it were the most obvious thing ever. "One parent must of found out this camp, tipped of all the other parents to send us here. Damn, did they not even look at the brochure before they sent us here?"

The other teens, well apart from Tweek and Craig, who had headed to the medical cabin, thought about it. The brunette did have a point on all of this.

Anyway, before they got in a discussion, they were sent back into the camp to have some dinner. After dinner, they had a few hours to themselves.

Kyle sat on a log, around this big camp fire that had been built up recently and it was currently lit. "Hey, what's up?" Kenny asked, sitting down besides him.

After dying in the woods, Kenny was reborn, sent to the camp in which he got here in record time, and was now alive and up again. Strange, but this was Kenny we were on about here. Kyle sighed. "Kenny, you are a love doctor aren't you?"

The blonde nodded. "Of course I am! I'm like, the biggest perv there is, and know like everything there is to know about love!" He announced proudly. It was a surprise he didn't bring out diplomas in love or something after that 'grand' speech of his. "What's wrong?"

"Um... Well." Kyle started, starting to smile dreamily and it wasn't a surprise he didn't sigh or something. "There's this person I like..."

Kenny grinned. "No, there's this Stan you like right?"

"How did you know?" Kyle asked, taken aback.

Kenny rolled his eyes, it was so clearly obvious. "Whatever, lucky guess. So you want me to hook you both up or something?" He asked.

"Um... Yeah, kinda. You know anyway I should ask him out or hint that we should start going out or something?" Kyle asked him.

Kenny sat on the log, looking up thoughtfully. "How about make him jealous?" He suggested.

"Jealous?" Kyle repeated. "I don't think that sort of stuff works on him."

"Don't worry, I'll help you on that one." Kenny said.

"How?" Kyle asked.

Kenny was about to reply, but looked up to see Stan walking by. "Promise me you won't scream at me for doing this." Kenny said quickly.

He quickly crashed his lips onto the redhead's, and held the position for at least ten seconds before pulling away. Kyle blinked at him, his face going red from either embarrassment or in anger. That should do it. Kenny looked over at where the raven haired teen was.

Clearly Stan saw, but instead of having a raging look of jealously on his face, he had this disappointed and more of a sad face. He just silently walked away.

Kyle noticed all this, and frowned at Kenny again. "God damn if he turns Goth again I swear I'll murder you." He said, standing up and heading of after Stan.

Kenny sat on the log. "Well... I think that went well."

* * *

_**Ooo shits going down *dances around* (yeah... I have no life really...)**_

_**Please review :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_T~T I'M SO SORRY! This is gonna be the last chapter. But thank you all so much for reading this story, you guys are like totally the best X3 The reason why I'm ending this now is because I got like 3 other stories I need to finish, and yeah. This wasn't even supposed to go on this far, just like two or three chapters but whatever. Thank you all for reading and peace!_**

**_Oh yeah and a warning, this chapter sucks and I keep breaking the forth wall._**

**_I don't own South Park_**

* * *

"I can't believe I saw him kissing Kenny." Stan sighed, sitting on a different log in a different part of camp.

He was once again, with the Goth kids, who simply let him back into the group quickly because they knew he was going to leave just a few minutes later. Because he practically did that last time, so why would he not do it again? There was no reply, as the Goth kids were kind of busy smoking, drinking coffee, or doing they usually did which made no sense in reality.

"Hey." Stan turned around to see a new face. "Come over here, I have something to tell you."

The raven decided to follow, and the person led him to the 'Play Room' cabin, or whatever it was called. "Who are you by the way?"

"The names Garnet." She announced. Her hair was light blonde and swayed neatly at her shoulders. Her eyes shone a dark green. She was wearing a purple hoodie, which was unzipped so you could see the red shirt she was wearing underneath. The jeans she wore were dark and went well with the black boots she wore. Her hands were covered by black fingerless gloves. "And I'm basically the female therapist of the campsite."

"Um alright... But I don't need therapy." Stan said, frowning.

Garnet shrugged. "I know, well anyway. You know how information is usually spread around quickly? Well I heard that you joined the Goths because Kenny kissed Kyle right?"

"I guess so."

"Well anyway, doing some research, in record time, I found that Kenny did that to make you jealous because Kyle really, really likes you." Garnet finished off.

Stan's eyes lit up. "He likes me?"

"Yeah."

The raven was momentarily quiet for a few moments, before letting out a loud cheer and running out of the room. Garnet looked at him as if he were insane, before going back to listening to music on her iPod.

So since this story is as cliche as it gets, the moment Stan left the room, he ran into Kyle. It wouldn't be a surprise if Kyle suddenly was dressed in a Juliet outfit and Stan in a Romeo outfit... though that would just be... outfits? Nothing makes sense anymore. (A/N Totals just break the forth wall here)

"There you are!" Kyle exclaimed. "I've been looking for you just about everywhere." Obviously he had been.

"Is it true?" Stan asked the redhead.

And this is where things are sucked back into reality. Kyle literally froze like a statue, a gentle pink blush dusted on his cheeks as he looked away all of a sudden. Well obviously, some people are slightly embarrassed about asking others out. "Um... um... Well...um..."

Stan rolled his eyes. Typical Kyle. If he had a crush on him, he could just easily tell him. They had been best friends since forever, so he wouldn't mind that much. Perhaps being super best friends wasn't enough for the both of them anymore. "Kyle dude, stop blushing and look up at me." The raven instructed.

Just like that, Kyle looked up. "Um... sorry about that."

"Dude it's fine." Stan replied with a smile on his face. "Anyway, is it true?"

"...Yes."

"And you kissed Kenny to make me jealous?"

Kyle stood with a defensive look. "I told him it wouldn't work on you anyway!" He said. "And you totally went Goth again."

"Well obviously." Stan replied. The two stood there, looking at each other and finally what seemed like an eternity...

"You wanna go annoy fatass?"

"Sure."

And off the two went. This was also other words, 'you wanna go annoy fatass because we're going out, even though we never said we were in words?'. Yes, no one can understand the logic in Style, but it's a pairing... Which Kenny ships.

* * *

So with one pairing out of the way, there was one pairing left to hook up.

And one which Kenny wanted to help with as well.

"So Craig." Kenny asked, sitting on the end of his 'friends's' bed. "You gonna ask Tweek out anytime soon."

The raven blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Oh don't deny it, everyone knows you like him."

Craig crossed his arms. "No they don't." He replied stubbornly.

Kenny grinned. "Oh please, it's so obvious Craig. Now go and ask him out."

"Why should I?" The raven replied bitterly, looking away because he knew that Kenny was right about everything.

"Because." Kenny said. "In order for this fanfiction to end, you have to go out with him!"

"Kenny, stop breaking the forth wall."

"Sorry."

And so in the end, Craig followed Kenny's advice and everything went happily ever after.

Well, as happily as being stuck with a bunch of people from South Park can get.

* * *

_**Omg, I'm so sorry about this chapter, it sucks but believe me, trying to write and talk to your friends whilst having a strong smelling bathbomb next to you isn't as easy as you may think it is X3**_

_**Thanks to RozenBlitz for letting me use her OC X3**_

_**And I really don't have anything else to say. The ending sucks so you don't really have to review, and if you do all I'm going to say is... flames will be used for toast :3**_


End file.
